Pure of Heart
by telcontarian
Summary: After the destruction of Home, Rikku seeks solace in the arms of Auron. Will he break her from this feeling of being unwanted and learn to open his heart? Aurikku oneshot. Contains pleasant citrusey aromas.


Pure of Heart

By Tari

**Hi, everyone! In the middle of writing my fifth chapter, I experienced quite a bad case of writer's block. I think my plot bunnies are hibernating 'cause it's freezing here! At times like this I wish I lived in a hot country… Anyways, this is an Aurikku one-shot I came up with one day whilst I was daydreaming. I'll try to stay more IC this time. Enjoy! This little brain baby is dedicated to my Finnish twin, Ani, who recently became an auntie to a beautiful little niece and nephew. I can't wait to see you next summer! Love you. xx**

**AN: In this story, Rikku is aged around sixteen/seventeen. She has a little more maturity at this stage of her life. Contains major spoilers for those who have not yet completed the game!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX – just a copy of the game.**

* * *

As the sun began to set in the blood red sky, a solitary tear escaped from Rikku's eye and ran unchecked down her flawless cheek. A small sigh escaped her lips and before her, the glass became misted with her breath. Since the destruction of Home at the Al Bheds hands and Wakka's untimely comparison of the missiles to fireworks, Rikku had been attempting to find solace within the confines of her father's airship – somewhere she could hide and forget for a while: Yuna was gone; her home was destroyed; Wakka wasn't helping matters.

Pressing her forehead against the cool glass of the window, Rikku closed her eyes and gave a little sniff. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that Yevon would attack her home. Although, it was true that the Al Bhed had taken the Summoners in order to prevent them from completing their Pilgrimage – Yevon was sure to come in pursuit sooner or later – but was the amount of force really necessary? The Maesters only wish was to watch as a Summoner sacrificed themselves to defeat Sin so that their lives would be peaceful. If they were so desperate for another Calm, why didn't they face Yunalesca and be judged? It was all right for those people who were not acquainted with the Summoner – but what about the Guardians who had journeyed to Zanarkand and would have gladly sacrificed themselves? The emotional turmoil that they faced was beyond the imagination of the innocent.

"Why does life have to be so unfair?" murmured Rikku to herself as her tears started anew and her body began to wrack with fresh sobs. "We might have done wrong in everyone else's eyes, but did the Guado truly need to destroy our Home and slaughter our people?" She slammed her fist angrily against the glass, wishing that things were different. She wished bitterly that the world was a better place; she wished that she never felt so alone; she wished that there was someone she could talk to who would understand what she felt…

Enwrapped in her grief, the young girl slid to the floor and lay there shivering. What use was wishing if dreams would never be reality? Who could honestly say that a difference could be made by the actions of others? Spira was never going to change. Its inhabitants were destined to suffer because of the actions of those in the past. Sin was an eternal punishment – there was no escaping its wrath.

A shiver ran through Rikku's body and the girl curled into a little ball. Realisation slowly began to dawn on her fuzzy mind and it was then that she knew that no one was going to come and comfort her… No one cared. Of course, Rikku knew that everyone was too worried about Yuna but the youngest Guardian still had problems of her own – Rikku had just lost her Home; her family; her whole life gone in a matter of moments.

The faces of the family that she had lost swam in and out of her vision: the smiling, carefree faces of her brother, Keyakku, her aunts, uncles and cousins… All blissfully unaware that their lives were soon to be brutally drawn to a close. The Al-Bhed population which had steadily been rising ever since her father, Cid, had reunited the, was now reduced again. Almost to nothing.

Had her tears been cried in vain?

A hand resting briefly on Rikku's shoulder caused her to flinch and as the limb was hastily removed, the girl slowly raised her aching body up from the cold floor of the airship and turned her emerald eyes to identify her companion.

It was Auron.

The warrior regarded her with an unfathomable look as he delicately wrapped his coat about Rikku's shivering form. But his eyes… His eyes were abnormally expressive. Normally, Auron's piercing, hazel gaze was cold and distant but now… Rikku's heart fluttered in her chest at the emotion that was present there. His eyes were warm and unusually tender as his arms opened themselves to her, inviting her into their embrace. With a brief hesitation, Rikku crawled over to where Auron sat against the wall, settling herself comfortably in his lap and she felt his arms tighten about her immediately, cradling the girl to his muscular chest.

As Auron's large, calloused hand began to soothingly rub her back, whispering soft words of comfort in her ear, Rikku felt the walls of bitterness that she had built within her soul begin to crumble and with a small cry, she buried her face into the warmth of Auron's neck as the tears began to tumble steadily down her cheeks.

Auron rocked his young charge as she cried, trusting to pour her heart out onto a virtual stranger. He continued to hold her, as if she was an infinitely precious gem and as the girl's tears began to subside, Rikku began to murmur broken words, muffled against his neck. With a small frown, Auron pressed his ear close to her face, unsuccessfully trying to discern her words before tilting Rikku's chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Auron?" she asked, voicing the warrior's name gently and in response, he smiled slightly and reached out to smooth a stray lock of hair away from the girl's face. Wondering how best to voice her thoughts, Rikku found herself reflected in the older guardian's curious eyes and she gulped nervously, lowering her eyes and turning her attention to fiddling with the coat's many buttons as she spoke. "Do you ever feel as if everyone takes you for granted?" Her voice was a mere whisper; all confidence drained.

The uncomfortable silence that answered her question was unbearable and as Rikku began to squirm nervously believing that Auron was angry with her, a soft, quiet sigh escaped the lips of the man above her and Rikku looked up to see that the guardian's attention was drawn to an unseen memory. Without warning, his hand tightened about Rikku's waist, drawing her small body closer to his chest and the girl lowered her head to rest upon his shoulder. Burying her nose close to his skin, she inhaled his overwhelming scent of sake and spices, feeling her mind becoming hazy with his intoxicating presence.

Distracted, Rikku began to wonder why Auron was choosing to comfort an Al-Bhed teenage girl. When no one else had seemed to care, the guardian had taken the time to track her down and had even held her whilst the girl poured all of her tears and emotion that had been building up in her system. What had happened to change Auron from a cold and seemingly uncaring figure into a dependable source of comfort? Every time his hand circled the small of her back in a soothing gesture, Rikku would find herself desiring more of his caress, imagining his arms wrapped around her torso in a passionate embrace…

It was true that Rikku had always had a crush on the older man – ever since their first encounter upon the banks of the Moonflow. Although they were two very different people, Rikku admired Auron for his bravery in battle: for his ability to keep his emotions in check, his ability to silently offer his support or words of guidance when the Pilgrimage was about to collapse around them… Sure, Rikku had had her fair share of crushes, but there was something different about the tall, stoic man whose background was filled with an aura of mystery; the man who rarely spoke but when he did, everyone would listen eagerly to his cryptic words.

The fact still remained, however, that he was nineteen years her senior – old enough to be her father really. Besides, what could Auron possibly see in the teenager? She was still immature, annoying and not to mention consistently riled the ex warrior monk on a number of occasions.

The sound of her name being spoken on Auron's lips brought Rikku from her reverie and she looked up to see the guardian gazing down upon her intently, his glasses removed leaving the disfiguring scar that sealed his right eye shut, rendering it useless, completely open for the judgement of Rikku. Realising Auron's intentions, the Al-Bhed raised her face to his and cupping his rough, unshaven cheek, placed a soft kiss upon the unused eyelid

"There is more to my life than just the scar that mars my face, murmured Auron, his mouth twisting into a grim smile as the gentleness in his eyes faltered and his cold, empty gaze met Rikku's solemnly. "Before Lord Braska's Pilgrimage, I was a devout Yevonite. A proud, arrogant man, I believed that only the faithful would prevail. I soon learned – as the Al-Bhed already knew –" he inclined his head to Rikku, "That Yevon was a fraud. It's teachings, everything it stood for: a lie.

Auron paused and swallowed, mentally preparing himself to continue.

"As Braska called the Final Aeon, I was helpless to save him. I could do nothing except watch as my Summoner died in order to vanquish Sin."

A small noise escaped past Rikku's lips and Auron pressed his forehead to hers, willing the girl to understand his next crucial words.

"Wracked with guilt over his death, I returned to that accursed death chamber in Zanarkand and as the anger ran like blood through my veins, so I challenged Yunalesca."

Her emerald eyes large in her pale face, Rikku clasped her hands over her open mouth.

"I am an Unsent," he whispered softly.

The Al-Bhed pressed her ear against Auron's chest and closed her eyes, listening intently for a heartbeat. There was none.

"So you see, Rikku," said Auron, his very first words spoken directly to the girl since entering the cabin, "We are not so different. Each of us has our own story; though our paths are very similar. We tried to save our Summoner, but in the end, the decision to live rests solely on their conscience. Braska may have chosen to find another way to defeat Sin, but in his heart, he knew that there was no other option. Braska could not bear to see more suffering whilst a fruitless effort was made to destroy Sin once and for all.

"So then why are you pushing Yuna ever closer to Zanarkand if you say that death is inevitable?" questioned Rikku, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Auron regarded the girl silently: judging, perhaps, whether or not she could be trusted. "Because," he replied eventually, "I believe that Yuna will be the one to defeat Sin and bring the Eternal Calm.

Rikku remained silent at this and contented herself with snuggling further into Auron's embrace and closed her weary eyes. So he was an Unsent. In truth, Rikku had suspected something like this but to hear the words spoken directly from Auron's mouth carried a much harsher impact. That day on the Farplane, when Yuna had Sent Lord Jyscal, weighed upon the Al-Bhed's mind in particular. In her mind's eye, Rikku could picture Auron writhing in pain and surrounded by the Pyreflies which would ultimately bring the man to his eternal rest.

Pulling the coat tighter around her shoulders, Rikku tried and failed to stifle a yawn which was not lost on Auron. Placing an arm underneath her knees and the other about her shoulders, Auron rose to his feet suddenly, causing Rikku to squeak in fright and wrap her arms tightly around his neck. Crossing the floor in a few, long strides, he carried his young charge over to the forgotten, unused bed and brushing away a cobweb, set Rikku down upon it.

"Do not feel as if you are taken for granted," pressed Auron seriously. "For you are a highly valued member of this Pilgrimage."

Rikku made to open her mouth and speak but Auron silenced her by placing his calloused fingers over her lips.

"You continue to raise Yuna's spirits," the man continued, "Without your cheerful disposition and your endless supply of energy, Yuna would be lost: for she relies upon you for happiness. I am no shoulder to lean on."

"Auron, I –" Rikku faltered and although touched by his kind words, she knew that her own issues prevented her from coaxing Yuna onwards to her final destination.

"It is all right to be afraid, Rikku," said Auron gently, watching as huge burden was lifted from the girl's shoulders. We do not know the difficulties that we may face but no matter what happens, I shall be by your side and we will fight them together."

Rikku's head shot up and her emerald eyes searched Auron's hazel ones, searching for the truth behind his words. "You – you will?"

Auron nodded, a soft smile touching his lips as he raised his hand and caressed Rikku's face. "I will," he repeated firmly. "I love you, Rikku."

A tear trailed down the girl's cheek at the poignancy of his words and Auron wiped them away with his thumb before leaning in and tenderly pressing his mouth against hers.

A shiver of pleasure passed through Rikku's body and she hesitated for a moment before looping her arms about the warrior's neck and pulling him closer.

Within seconds, Auron's tongue trailed an eternal pattern of desire across Rikku's bottom lip, requesting entry and her mouth opened to him, a groan rising in the back of her throat, as he tasted the sweet interior. She kissed him hungrily and Auron's hands tightened about her waist in response as if the couple should be torn apart at any moment.

Trailing butterfly kisses along the delicate column of her throat, Auron lay Rikku down upon the coverlets and as the moonlight glistened upon their bodies, the majestic light of the stars accentuating their naked forms, the pair began to make slow and passionate love – their bound souls speaking volumes of what their hearts had yet to say.

With a small sigh of content, Rikku curled up against Auron's chest, a soft smile settled upon her lips as she nuzzled her way further into his embrace. Placing a tender kiss upon her forehead, Auron smiled as the girl murmured a sleepy "I love you".

Holding his lover close, the warrior allowed his eyes to drift shut; a last thought drifting through his sub consciousness as he gradually submitted himself to the arms of slumber. He loved Rikku and although it had taken the demolition of Home to realise that, Auron knew that if it meant being Sent to the Farplane prematurely in order to save Rikku's life, he would gladly do so. However, he dreaded the emotional pain that Rikku would have to encounter when that time came. Her young, fragile heart broken in an instant. He heaved a great sigh as his arms tightened around her body. And as his heart gave a single, life-changing beat, Auron knew that whatever time he had left, he knew that no matter what fate threw his way, he would be content with just lying as he was now, holding the woman he loved most in his arms.


End file.
